dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Mindoche Trapezoid Kids
The Mindoche Trapezoid Kids are the four Trapezoid Kids that are adopted by Keith Witterman and Karen Mindoche. They are distinguished from Spike and Stigmie, who are referred to as the "Sletterman Trapezoids." The Sletterman Trapezoids, unlike the Mindoche quartet, were adopted by the wealthy Sletterman family. Cornert Cornert Abel Mindoche is the self-assured, mildly narcissistic but likeable de-facto leader of the main quartet of Trapezoids. He almost always wears his red bow tie or a similar red object, provided it contrasts well with his black body. He loves the spotlight, but is always willing to share it with his siblings. He is comical and generally smart, but fairly well self-disciplined compared to the others. He's considered the oldest, though they don't know exactly how to factor their ages to be certain. Cornert has a mild crush on Stigmie Sletterman, who returns the feelings; but because they're from rival camps, he generally ignores his true feelings for her. He does, however, confess their closet relationship when he grows jealous in a sketch over his brother Humdrum getting to play the Phantom of the Opera, while Stigmie plays Christine. Stigmie helps him relax from his jealous fit by telling him he can play Raoul. When the Trapezoids begin to find ways to allow themselves to age whilst retaining their immortality, a much more mature version of Cornert eventually weds the much grown-up Stigmie. Until then, they enjoy a (usually) playful rivalry. Cornert is inspired by Yakko from Animaniacs, and his bow tie is inspired by that worn by the mouse Jerry in the 90's Tom and Jerry Kids' Show. His name is a pun, with his first and middle name combining to read: "corner table." Polly Polly Gohn Mindoche is the smarmy, sometimes-cranky, often perfectionist female of the quartet. Her biting wit and (rarely-drawn) eye for detail make her and Cornert the brains of the four. However, her personality quirks do make her mildly irritating to her brothers. In spite her seeming youth, she is more keenly aware of the nature of human vices than her brothers. She easily deduces what Karen and Keith do behind both closed doors and the other Trapezoid's backs, whilst her brothers remain completely oblivious to the evidence. While she is not impressed with Karen and Keith's behavior, she is not completely immune to it herself. She is known to have disappeared for hours one day dancing with Spike; an act her brothers didn't understand right away and grew suspicious over. Polly is often the hardest Trapezoid to "de-mat," as she generally uses her surroundings more efficiently than the boys and knows how to avoid drawing quite as much attention to herself than they, making her less of a target for enemies. She is also inspired by an Animaniacs character: Dot. Her name, like Cornert's, is a pun, with her first and middle names combining to read: "polygon." Enclo Enclo Shur Mindoche is treated as the near-last "third" child. Being the frequent target of Polly's physically abusive fits; he nevertheless loves his sister tremendously and is absolutely devoted to the team. He is the most athletic member and has the unusual power to pull random objects from out of thin air to assist his friends in whatever they encounter. He, like Cornert and Polly, is very fond of disguises; and he usually forces the reluctant Humdrum to wear them as well. Second to Polly, he is considered the most violent member of the team, though he is hardly intentionally aggressive but rather, simply tempted by his own accessories. He has been known to impersonate Matrix freedom fighters, Ninja Turtles, pirates, and more. His voice is inspired by Wakko from Animaniacs, but he is intended to have a style all his own. Like his brother Cornert and sister Polly, his name is also a pun, his first and middle names combining to read: "enclosure." Humdrum Humdrum Blah Mindoche is the youngest and most rambunctious of the four. He is the absolute most hyper and childish. His naivety is frequently exploited by his siblings, who always find a way to use it to their advantage, though not always to his harm. Like the other three, Humdrum loves to sing and dance vaudeville-style tunes. He is jinxed like the others to sing the "Module 4 Data Song" whenever a science or art teacher nearby utters the words: "Module 4." His primary weakness is caffiene, which causes him to fly around uncontrollably and turn into various other things. He gets "de-matted" more than any of the others do, and is often the eternal victim; in a nod to Kenny McCormick from South Park. See also * List of miscellaneous characters in The Trapezoid Kids Category: The Trapezoid Kids